Starting Kanto once more
by animyi
Summary: my own character starting up the kanto region once more, arrival into kanto, when something is eye catching
1. Enter Kanto one more time

Clear blue ocean with a sky to match, a ship slowly cruising across the water a flock of wingull and pelipper are flying north just a few meters away. The same direction as the ship, towards land. Seafoam Island of the Kanto region. On the front of the ship standing a boy quite tall, wearing brown trainers, jeans, a yellow t-shirt with a brown jumper to his waist sleeves up, zip undone and hood down. With the cool sea breeze moving through his short spiked up hair.

Standing next to him just less than two feet tall a small bright orange, what would appear to be a fox with a bright golden/yellow main around its neck and the same as its tail. Same main like style but almost an emblem on its forehead, just above its big black endless eyes and its long standing up ears.

This boy is a Pokémon trainer called Kai Jenkins from Sunnyshore city and is about to start a new adventure, and this is his Flareon loyal partner and good friend.

"Well Flareon we're nearly back in kanto, we've already competed in the grand festival so now were taking the Indigo league and this time were gonna win."

At this small speech Flareon became very psyched up and ready to go, it happily jumped around and was tapping at two red and white balls on its master's belt

"Good idea buddy, Staraptor come out and fly alongside the ship!"

From this the trainer detached a ball red on top and white on bottom from his belt, pressed the button in the centre it suddenly became bigger before being the size of a couple of finger nails and now the full size of his hand. Then throwing it up into the air, the ball opened up with a white beam of light erupting from it. From this light two giant grey wings break the light to reveal a big grey bird with red tipped crown white front and large light brown talons.

It flew up spinning around into a back flip and swooped down until level with the lower deck gliding on the air current.

He then done the same with another pokeball exactly the same as before but this time threw the ball towards the water.

"Staryu come on out for a swim!"

Once more the white light erupted from the ball however from this one however a brown star appeared with a gold ring on the centre with a red jewel encased within it.

This was the trainer's favourite Pokémon and his first, despite not having a face as in comparison to flareon it still shared a unique close bond with its trainer that they could sense each others feelings.

20 minutes later

Seafoam Island dockyard this is quite literally the whole island is apart from a Pokémon centre. Kai thought that it would be best to go there to phone home to let his family know that he's arrived safe to tell professor Oak that he will be at his lab in Pallet town shortly.

Walking along the enormous industrial estate, a mass crowd of people were gathering round just outside of the Pokémon centre.


	2. Start Things Off With a Battle

A crowd of people stood in a circle some people were sitting on benches it was around a battle field.

A battle was taking place.

"Combusken use fire spin!"

The orange and yellow firebird complied to its trainers command and tilted its head back and charged up then roared out a stream of fire heading straight for its opponent.

"Aggron use sandstorm to blow it away!" the other trainer shouted to counter.

The giant Aggron opened its mouth and a flurry of sand was released clashing with the flames and knocking them back to the Combusken. The sand and fire combined together and hit Combusken hard making it trapped within it, Combusken was shrieking in pain of the scalding hot sand hitting against its body.

The huge tornado was starting to glow it was beginning to turn into glass the Combusken's trainer panicked

"Combusken use sky uppercut to break free"

"That won't work, Aggron iron tail"

Aggron charged towards the tornado head first tail glowing the silver colour when a steel type moved is used it vanished then Combusken flew out of the side of it and smashed on the ground the sand and fire settled and Aggron let a roar of victory out.

The Combusken's trainer ran over to it

"Combusken speak to me are you alright?"

The worn out fire bird gently nodded to its trainers question before rendering unconscious.

"I'll get you treated buddy return you done your best."

The trainer held out his pokeball pointed it at his tired Pokémon and a beam of red energy surrounded it and absorbed it into the ball.

The other trainer called back her Aggron and slowly walked over to the other trainer

"Your Combusken is very strong to go against Aggron the way it did I would love to have a rematch one day."

"Thank you for an amazing battle that Aggron is something."

Both the trainers shook hands the Combusken trainer ran inside the Pokémon centre to have his Pokémon treated whilst the Aggron trainer remained outside in the battle field.

"Does anybody else fancy a battle?

The crowd shocked at the strength of her Aggron let alone of having one put them all off

"I'll battle you one on one!" Kai runs in from the middle of the standing crowd and draws a pokeball from his belt.

"Ok you won't be fighting my Aggron though it needs a rest" the blonde haired girl grinned as she drew a pokeball. "What's your name?"

"Kai Jenkins of Sunnyshore city"

The crowd and the girl all looked quite shocked at hearing this name

Someone from the crowd Muttered to the person next to him

"Can he really be back what's he doing here?"

"so then" Kai said grinning also you gonna tell me your name"

"If you beat me" she replied giggling "this is gonna be interesting"

She threw her pokeball into the air "Blastoise lets win this!"

From her pokeball erupting from the white light a huge turtle pokemon with blue body and cream chest with brown shell and two cannons either side of its short stumpy head and landed on the ground with a thud

"Ok then that's a deal, Staraptor lets rock!"

Throwing his pokeball straight up his starraptor burst out into the air.

"Blastoise use hydro pump"

"Aerial ace!"

The Blastoise took aim and shot from its two cannons two extremely powerful water jets right for the bird Pokémon, the Staraptor spun around the and looked like it was about to hit Blastoise right in the chest with its attack but stopped face in front of it.

"Quickly bubble beam" shouted its trainer seeing the chance to set a good hit

Kai chuckled to himself and monotony said "double team"

Blastoise launching its first bubbles to its target suddenly stopped at the release of one bubble with a shocked gasp off confusion from both Pokémon and trainer the bird Pokémon had vanished

Staraptor had landed on its opponents shell either side of the cannons and just behind the head

"Fury attack!" shouted Kai

This was the window that he had waited for to make an attack that could not be dodged right on the weak point of a Blastoise

The much smaller bird in comparison to the giant turtle began pecking at the back of its head with its orange beak, Blastoise roaring in pain unable to shake it off due to its short stumpy arms was receiving a great deal of damage.

Members of the crowd were even more engrossed than the battle before were quite impressed with Kai's tactics

"This kid may actually beat her" one of them said quite surprised

"Of course he will come second in the grand festival 3 years ago and has competed in many league competitions."

The first crowd member just realising who he is suddenly fell silent and continued watching feeling ashamed that he did not know who he was.

"Get rid of it with rapid spin!" shouted the female starting to panic

The Blastoise suddenly withdrew into its shell and began to spin with great speed sending the surrounding dirt flying and threw the Staraptor off at great force up into the sky

Now Staraptor shirking in pain with this attack unseen it begins to fall from the sky as gravity begins to get the better of it

"Starraptor open your wings to grab the wind current" Kai shouted grabbing and loose straws to buy some time for a counter attack. The grey falling bird opened its wings as far as they could go and moments upon ground impact they found a wind current and swooped the side of the turtle and glided above the female's head she ducked down in fear that it would hit her.

"Ive had enough of this Blastoise let's finish this ice shard!"

The giant turtle roared as it turned around aimed its cannons at the grey bird and shot ice shards from them continually the small miniature icebergs heading towards their worn and tired target at a very fast speed.

An idea had just clicked to Kai's mind

"Staraptor descend dodge every ice shard and use whirlwind when I say so."

Obeying its master's command it swooped down spinning and turning to dodge the shards as they were getting more powerful with each one getting close until about 6 foot away from the turtle.

"Whirlwind full power!"

It flapped its wings sending knocking them back at an even greater force than Blastoise was launching them before the trainer had a chance to give a command they hit Blastoise fell to the ground and landed on its back the fall combined with the damage taken earlier from fury attack knocked it out the battle was won.

The crowd erupted into applause and cheering at such a great battle

"Told you he would win" the man said to his friend who by now was looking very embarrassed.

"Thank you Staraptor you deserve a long rest" Kai held out the pokeball and the red beam of light surrounded the victorious bird and was absorbed into the ball, Kai walked up to his opponent and held out his hand to shake

"That was an awesome battle Kanto has always been the best region when it comes to battles in my opinion your Blastoise was super strong I was very close to losing. "So then what's your name?" he said with a long smile on his face.

The female trainer grinned "I'm Corey from Saffron city your Staraptor was very strong I see how you have such a reputation now. Shaking his hand "I'm going inside now Blastoise and Aggron need treatment."

"So does Staraptor also I need to make a few phone calls, are you competing in the indigo league?"

Kai asked as they started to walk inside

"yes I am I've got three badges" she stops and pulls out a badge case from her pocket and reveals the volcano, rainbow and boulder badges all in top shiny condition. "Are you competing? How many badges you got?"

"I don't have any yet I've just arrived I still need to register and I need to go to Pallet town first to see professor Oak"

They walked through the sliding doors to see Nurse Joy and the Chansey rushed off their feet

Nurse joy approached the two trainers looking quite upset and tired

"I'm sorry but if you came to get your Pokémon treated I can only care for two more I'm that busy at the moment since that cruise ship had come in I'd wish they take out the battle field on it."

Corey and Kai looked at each other with three Pokémon needing treatment they were wondering which would have to go without.


	3. Island Ferry Attack

"Corey you get Blastoise and Aggron treated they were both tired out from all the battles you've had today." Kai abruptly said

"Yeah but what about your Staraptor? I'd hate to think I caused it injury were it could of got treated." Corey replied sounding quite upset at herself.

"I'm so sorry I can't do anything if there was anything I could do" Nurse Joy stepped into the debate looking like she was about to crack under the amount of stress that she is put under at this sort of time.

"Nurse Joy it's not your fault. Corey you lost the battle and I've just got here your Pokémon have been battling a lot longer than my Staraptor has you get them treated, I know how I can get Staraptor sorted out" he smiled at the two of them and ran towards the phone booths

"No need to rub it in that I lost Kai!" Corey shouted but not angrily but more of out of kindness almost as if he was teasing her. Corey turned around and gave Nurse Joy the two pokeballs containing Blastoise and Aggron.

"Your Pokémon will be feeling better in no time." nurse joy happy that they had come to a conclusion, as she winked at Corey took the pokeballs and walked into the examining room.

Kai was sitting at one of the booths against one of the walls to the Pokémon centre there was a row of about five video phones, each with a stool so the user can sit down the man who Kai was talking to wore a white lab coat with a red shirt underneath had grey hair and also appeared to be sitting at his chair. It was professor Oak the lead Pokémon scientist in Kanto; this is where Kai was heading to his laboratory in Pallet town.

"So you've arrived at Seafoam dockyard I'm guessing you'll be in pallet town quite soon then?" asked the professor

"Yeah quite soon however I do have a problem" Kai said quite embarrassed

"And what would that be? no way off the island?

This had suddenly hit Kai that he didn't have a way off Seafoam Island however he did not want to admit this however at this moment in time he was more worried about his Staraptor

"No it's not that I can get to Pallet easily." Trying to sound as convincing as he could "it's just I had a battle when I got off the boat and Staraptor got hurt and the Pokémon centre is full up there's no room for it to be treated."

"Ah I see who did you battle with?" asked the professor

"I'm not sure if you would know..."

Kai was halfway through a sentence and Corey jumped in front of the screen to say hello to the professor

"He battled me professor" a quite happily perked up Corey said "and he won." This tone suddenly changed to a stubborn sore loser tone despite not being upset about losing.

"Oh hi Corey how's your Blastoise? Hope you're taking care of it and your other Pokémon?" the professor inspecting Corey asked with authority.

"Blastoise and Aggron are getting treated after my battle I had with mister second in kanto grand festival here. Although I am grateful to him he let my Pokémon get treatment and Staraptor had to go without ."

Going back to feeling down at the fact that something could be wrong with it.

"You did that did you Kai? Wow that is true sportsmanship I can help your Staraptor I've not seen one before and would also help in my research if I done an examination on it I can check it for injuries as well." The professor almost demanding for this to happen as it was a chance to see a brand new Pokémon to him.

"Yeah Kai send your Staraptor to professor Oak your going there anyway, it will give time for him to examine it."

"I'm preparing the transporter now" the professor got out of his chair and walked to the left a bit just being able to see the back of his white coat on the screen.

"Professor Oak? Could send me my lapras as well please? Just I need a way to get of this island.

Having a lapras seemed very ideal to Kai as having one would be his ticket of the island and to Pallet.

"Of course I can." The professor replied walking off this time away from the screen and a few seconds later he walked back holding a pokeball but this one was a bit different it was white on both sides but had what would appear to be blue splash marks on the side of where the button is.

"But you have to send me one of your Pokémon with you currently you already have six with you."

"Ok then Corey taking a normal pokeball from her belt I'll send you Ninetails

Next to the video phone was a cylinder and in this the pokeball was placed, Corey pressed the button to make it to its bigger size and placed it in the cylinder the glass slider closed automatically and white energy surrounded it then with a flash it had vanished moments later the cylinder flashed again this time the white ball with blue splash marks appeared the glass door opened and Corey took the ball and attached it to her belt

Whilst this was happening Kai was deep in thought of what type of pokeball that was he'd never seen it before, the fact that Corey has a Ninetails and Lapras, and if she does what other rare and strong Pokémon does she have, so deep in thought over this he forgot what he was doing.

"Kai Kai Kai!" both Corey standing next to him and Professor Oak shouted at him to get his attention

"Oh sorry about that I was thinking about something." Kai took Staraptor's pokeball and placed it in the cylinder again it glowed white and then a flash and the ball had gone then professor Oak was holding it in his hand.

"your Staraptor is here Kai" the professor happily said showing him the ball I'll get on with my examination right away I should be done by the time you get here and don't forget to register for the indigo league."

Both Kai and Corey said there goodbye to the professor and the screen went blank, Kai was still deep in thought but this time he was worried about Staraptor if it was ok like Corey was worrying and how on earth was he going to get off the island?

"Hey don't worry." Corey knelt down and put her arm around Kai's shoulders to comfort him "your Staraptor will be fine professor Oak's the best."

"I know that and I trust him with any of my Pokémon its just I have no way of getting of this island my water Pokémon are too small to carry me, not that I doubt them or anything it's just its a fair journey and I don't want to risk anything to happen to them in the middle of the ocean."

"Well that's why you got me here then." Corey winked and took out the strange pokeball

"Come on lets go outside"

Corey then ran outside through the sliding doors Kai running after her. Once outside on the edge of the dock all that could be seen was the ocean. Corey then pressed the centre button of the new pokeball it became bigger and started to giggle.

"I've been wondering I know your Lapras is in there but what type of pokeball is that? I've never seen it before." Kai finally asking.

"well it's called a dive ball it's designed to capture Pokémon that live in the water, I used it for my Lapras, also since you helped me by letting Blastoise and Aggron get treatment and we are both heading the same way how does a free ride to Pallet town sound to you?"

Before Kai had time to reply shocked at this news but also very pleased he had a way off the dockyard island Corey threw the dive ball into the air, like a normal pokeball it release a beam of light, out of the light erupted a blue Pokémon with cream coloured front a horn that's not pointed on its head and what would appear to be a rock on its back with several similar horns as to the one on its head on this rock.

Kai amazed at his new sighting having heard about Lapras but never seeing one before took out his pokedex and scanned the lapras.

The yellow electronic book opened up and made a ding sound

"Lapras the ferry Pokémon, driven almost to extinction due to its ability to carry humans across great lengths of water, it is also said to be able to understand human speech."

Corey walked up to her Lapras who was floating just on the dock edge she went over to it and was petting it. Lapras enjoying this treatment from its trainer let out its soft gentle voice to so its appreciation.

"Lapras take a little swim I just have to get Aggron and Blastoise back from the Pokémon centre. Kai you're welcome to stay with Lapras until I get back."

Kai about to take up this offer of riding a Lapras, gained the sudden thought that there was something that he needed to do, something important his reason for coming all the way back to Kanto, to register for the Kanto league.

"I'd love to but I still haven't registered for the league yet I was too busy with our battle and taking care of Staraptor it completely slipped my mind."

"That's ok." Corey happily replied still feeling quite bad about Staraptor, "let's go the quicker we get to the Pokémon centre the quicker we get off this island"

They started walking towards the Pokémon centre; Lapras began swimming around the area where it was left waiting for Corey and Kai to return.

"So how do you know Professor Oak? And how come he was so interested in your Blastoise?" Kai asked Corey as they started walking towards the Pokémon centre

"Well you see the Professor gave me my Blastoise back when it was a Squirtle a few years ago, it was my first Pokémon, and I keep my other Pokémon at his lab's garden where he can look after them as trainers are only allowed to carry six Pokémon, that's why I had to send Ninetails in exchange for lapras. What Pokémon do you have with you? A trainer as known as you must have a lot."

Both amazed at different things Corey at Kai who seems to be really admiring him as a trainer ever since their battle and Kai at the fact that he is well known very embarrassed, he answered her question.

"Well now I only have two of my Pokémon with me, my Staryu which was my very first Pokémon and my Eevee which was a present from my parents, after their umbreon and espeon had an egg, I've raised it since the egg."

"Wow I sure would love to see them as well as your other Pokémon and to see them in battle would be amazing." Now seeming as if she is going into her own little world.

"Umm can I help you two" a soft quite voice said right in front of them"

They both jumped shocked that there was someone there; Corey jumped the most as she was in her own world thinking about battles. They had both been so in deep convocation they didn't realizes they walked right into the Pokémon centre and were standing at the front desk with Nurse Joy in front of them.

"Yeah I'd to register for this year's Kanto league please." Replied a shocked almost shaken up Kai

"And I'd like to get my Pokémon please" Corey said snapping almost quite angry at her for scaring her like that.

"Of course." Nurse joy said "that's what I'm here for now if I can have you pokedex please, whilst the data is being uploaded I'll go and get your Pokémon."

Kai gave Nurse Joy his yellow pokedex and she connected it up to her computer on her desk then walked off. Moments later the computer made a ding sound and Joy had returned holding two pokeballs in her hands, she handed them to Corey and gave the pokedex back to Kai

"Corey your Pokémon are all better now, just make sure they get some extra rest seeming your going this quickly, and kai you are now registered for the kanto league to qualify for the tournament you must earn eight badges from official Pokémon gyms within the region."

Both grate full for what Nurse joy has done for them they said their thank you's and walked out of the building and headed towards the dock edge, as approaching the end of the island where they were to meet lapras they heard a small cry in the near distance.

"That's my Lapras it's in trouble!" Corey shouted as she started to run towards the water edge

"Hey wait for me!" Kai trying to keep up with Corey running to save her Pokémon

Next to Lapras was a trainer holding a pokeball in his hand

"it's not every day you see a Lapras and now this one is going to be mine Sceptile lets go!" he shouted as he threw the pokeball up into the air.

From the pokeball came a green Pokémon with yellow almost bud like features on its back a light red front, and what would seem like a small tree as a tail.

"Sceptile bullet seed!" its trainer ordered pointing at the Lapras. Lapras crying out for help, Sceptile was about to fire when a girl's voice shouted

"Stop!"

Corey ran over to Lapras stood in front of it holding her arms up

"This is my Lapras get your own!"

"Well then seems I'm gonna have to take it from ya then" the trainer said without remorse "Sceptile bullet seed on her first then Lapras."

Sceptile complied with its order and yellow balls started to fly from its moth heading straight towards them.

"Flamethrower!"

With that a stream of fire intercepted the yellow balls and an orange fire fox with yellow main jumped in front of Corey, it was Flareon,

"Corey!" Kai ran over to them "are you and lapras alright?" Lapras let out a small cry of thanks just to acknowledge this question, Kai turned to the trainer with the Sceptile

"Stealing someone else's Pokémon is illegal leave now or else!" Kai now very angry at this trainer threatening him.

"No why should I? Sceptile leaf blade!"

Two green blades came out of Sceptile's arms and started charging towards Flareon who was just standing there waiting for a command

Corey getting worried at this situation thinking Kai was going to let Flareon take the attack and not wanting her to think of having another injury on her mind.

"Kai tell Flareon to do something it'll get hurt!"

With that Kai gave his instruction

"Dodge then use flamethrower."

Sceptile was about to slash Flareon with its blades, Flareon jumped over them and flipped at the same time and launched a powerful stream of fire towards the back of the Sceptile hitting it right on its yellow buds. Sceptile fell to the ground and Flareon landing just behind it Kai grinned at his victory and Lapras let out a happy cry that it had been saved. But the something different happened the buds on Sceptile's back began to glow white and small particles were gathering around them. It brought its self to its feet and fired a white beam straight at Flareon.

"Yes that's it Sceptile use solar beam on that pathetic fire type."

Flareon insulted at this attack of its fire pride opened its mouth wide a small purple ball was starting to build up, it fired it right for the solar beam the purple sparks coming off it, it made contact right in the middle and cut its way through overpowering the strongest grass type attack and hit the worn out Sceptile on the bottom of its chin the ball stayed there and pushed its head up taking it up into the air, the small ball exploded in the air causing to send the Sceptile crashing to the ground.

The thief in a state of shocked called back his Sceptile to its pokeball, Flareon growling at him and looking as if it is ready to attack ran away crying in fear. Flareon then relaxed its self and ran over to Kai happily over its victory and defending its fire pride.

"Well done Flareon that was amazing your timing and power was perfect." Kai congratulated happily petting his Flareon.

Corey kneeling down to pet Flareon as well wiping a tear from her eye

"Thank you so much flareon if it wasn't for you heavens know what could of happened to Lapras

Lapras let out a big cry of thanks to flareon

"Flareon you deserve a long rest, return" Kai held out his pokeball and the red beam surrounded Flareon and it was absorbed back into its ball. Kai put the ball back to the attachment on his belt turned to Corey who was still trying her best not to cry of the near loss of her lapras grinned at her

"So fancy finally getting off this island?"

Corey nodded in agreement and with that both got onto the rock like shell on the back of Lapras, and left the dockyard to the northwest heading for Pallet town

"So your Eevee that your parents gave you, is your flareon that very same Eevee?" Corey asked Kai as the wind was sweeping through their hair as they rode the sea's current which lapras was happy about as it hardly had to put any effort into it.

"Yeah it is the very same." Kai enjoying this experience of surfing via lapras for the first time

"What made you evolve it into flareon? Why not one of its other evolutions? Corey wondering as there are many evolutions why that one in particular

"that's a good question you see the thing is, I didn't choose, Eevee did, I wanted to evolve it and it wanted to evolve to get stronger, I couldn't choose which evolution though, so I shown Eevee all the evolutions and at the end let it become what it wanted it to, I didn't want to force anything it wouldn't want upon it because that's just cruel. I'm not exactly sure myself it why chose flareon."

Corey so interested on Kai's story hanging onto every word, lost concentration as something caught her eye up in the sky, it was a balloon which was white with a green basket.

Up in the basket were two people and a Pokémon. This Pokémon was a Meowth a cream Pokémon with what would appear to be a coin on its forehead, its cream tail which goes to a brown colour on the end as the same with its feet and black ears on the outside and long whiskers on its cheeks. However unlike most Meowths this one could stand on its hind legs alone it could also talk.

"Hey Jessie, James are you sure that twerp is going to pallet town?" the one of a kind cat Pokémon asked

The woman of the two with long red hair, green ear studs in her ears, grey boots and gloves, and a white skirt with top with a bit red "R" on the front.

"Of course he is, it's his home and he is alone, it's a perfect time to catch that Pikachu, also that professor lives here we can take all the pokeballs in his lab."

The man, with blue hair, and exactly the same uniform as Jessie but the "male version"

"Imagine all the rare and valuable Pokémon he must have in there just sitting there waiting to be stolen!" "Although the boss wants us to report back to him, to tell him about the Hoenn region, and we didn't get him a single Pokémon, not even a stinking feebas."

"No fear Jimmy boy, all we have to do is get Pikachu and the rest of the pokeball in that lab, and then give them to the boss. Then he will say "Meowth and his friends deserve a big reward and promotion for giving me such a big collection of rare and valuable Pokémon" the Meowth doing an imitation of their boss.

Jessie looking out at her binoculars towards the direction they are heading starts to see land on the horizon.

"look there's land Pallet town is just a few miles from there so we will be there in no time in fact maybe even before the twerp so we can plan our attack."

"James full steam ahead!" Jessie ordering pointing towards their new destination

With that James pulled the chain and fire came out of the torch and the balloon gained speed headed towards Pallet town.

"Strange to see a hot air balloon around these parts." Corey seeming quite worried at the fact of this balloon.

"its fine don't worry more than likely tourists, just taking a tour, look there's land won't be long now" pointing to the land recently seen by team rocket kai although loving the experience of riding a lapras wanting to get to land and start walking again and to see if Staraptor was ok at Oak's lab.


End file.
